Letras:It's Going Down
Watch them flee Watch them flee Watch them flee Hip-hop heads And you do it like this It's going down (It's going down) It's going down (It's going down) It's going down (It's going down) It's going down It's going down The rhythm projects 'round the next sound Reflects a complex hybrid dialect now Detect the mesh of many elements compressed down The melting-pot of a super-futuresque sound The combination of a vocal caress With lungs that gasp for breath from emotional stress With special effects and a distorted collage Carefully lodged between beats of a rhythmic barrage It's going down A logical progression on the timeline The separation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible oddysey now It's going down A logical progression on the timeline The separation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they bled together properly Take you on an audible oddysey now It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates Put it up And it goes like this And you do it like this It's going down Once again it is, composed sentences altogether venomous The four elements of natural force Projected daily through the sound of the source Everybody on board as we blend the sword with the pen The mightiest of weapons swinging right for the chin To elevate mental states long-gone with the wind To defend men from shoddy immitation pretends It's going down, style assimilation Readily, trekking through the weaponry of a pure pedigree Cleverly seeing through whatever is ahead of me Whatever the weather be, we advance steadily It's going down, subterrestrial-high, A rhyme regiment that's calling the shots Execution of collaborative plots Ready to bring the separation of style to a stop It's going down A logical progression on the timeline The separation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible oddysey now It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates X-men 'bout to blast off worldwide X-men 'bout to blast off worldwide And you do it like this 'Bout to blast off worldwide It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates It's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-men to the tenth degree It's going down Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crates It's going down (Put in on, and it goes like this) It's going down (And you do it like this) It's going down (Put in on, and it goes like this) It's going down (And you do it like this) Ver Tambem Colaboracoes Letras Category:Letras